The Final Showdown
by Fionacat
Summary: Penultimate part of the Fee Chronoicles


The final showdown  
================================================================================================  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt(fionacat@hotmail.com). All rights reserved.  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Pikachu, Meowth, Brock, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters  
or items are (C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
================================================================================================  
  
It's worth noting at this point, if only for some degree of continuity you should  
read "Finding Roots" and "Beyond All That" You don't HAVE to, it's just this will make  
even less sense then usual otherwise.  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Fee lay on the cold floor of the Co-operation gym hurt and in moderate pain, every part of his  
body ached from the cutting sand in the desert.  
He managed to look up and see Cheryl staring in shock as she dropped a tea of tray she had  
been carrying.  
Behind him despite not being able to see them, he knew Team Rocket where lying there still  
unconcious.  
"Fee!" Cheryl exclaimed rushing up to him, "Don't move, you're bleeding."  
Fee groaned, "I don't intend to. Are Jessie and James back there?"  
Cheryl looked back into the gym stadium, "Yeah, how did you get them out of the limo?" Cheryl  
asked.  
"They didn't make it back to the limo they fell unconcious in the desert." Fee whispered in some  
obvious pain.  
Cheryl placed a hand gently on Fee's paw, "It's going to be fine."  
  
Fee woke up slowly, he was enveloped in a cooling red light which slowly flooded over his tired  
body. He remebered this from one time before, it was also described by various pokemon he'd  
talked to. It's what Nurse Joy administered when she was unsure of what else to do.  
The red light slowly dissapaited and a cool blast of icy reality smashed into Fee as Nurse  
Joy stood above Fee smiling.  
"Hi..." Nurse Joy calmingly said whilst softly stroking the fur behind Fee's ears.  
"Professor Oak sent you here to Viridian City as an Emergancy." Nurse Joy explained.  
"What about the others?" Fee asked quietly, still very weak.  
"Well as soon as you are all rested they apparently want you back there." Nurse Joy said.  
Fee nodded and looked at the pokeball, "I'll just rest in there if it's all right."  
Nurse Joy picked up the pokeball and held it up stating simply, "Fee return."  
Fee saw the beam of light hit him before the calm warming sensation of the pokeball returned.  
  
Several more times the cooling red light passed over Fee making him very relaxed and happy.  
The familer disintigration of the peace and tranqulity of the pokeball came as Fee  
heard Mew shout.  
Sitting calmly on the floor Fee blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust before looking around  
and see Mew and Ash standing before him.  
"You all right?" Ash asked almost protecting Mew physically.  
Fee looked up and nodded slowly.  
"You hate me?" Mew bluntly asked.  
Fee stood up and jumped at Mew before Ash could get in the way.  
Mew flinched and waited for Fee to strike him only to find Fee gently hugging him.  
"I should have been all domesticated." Fee admitted.  
"No, you did what was right. Not what you were told." Mew said hugging Fee back.  
"Where is My Lady Misty?" Fee asked anxious to meet his new master.  
Ash pointed behind Fee, "She's over there."  
Fee turned to look, only to see Meowth and Giovanni standing between Jessie and James,  
and another Jessie and James.  
"She's not there..." Fee said trying to ignore the double Team Rocket.  
"Over here Fee." Misty's voice called.  
Fee turned to look again, now to see Misty and Brock standing beside Mewtwo.  
Coughing slightly Fee let go of Mew and rubbed his eyes, looking at everyone again.  
"All right, what gives?" He finally asked when he was sure it was not just hallucinations.  
"Well, we were hoping you could explain some of this." Ash said.  
"Wellllll, no." Fee said bluntly.  
"Any idea which of these two are the real Team Rocket?" Meowth asked indicating the two Jessie's  
and two James's beside him.  
"I would assume it's the pair that I dragged with me." Fee noted.  
"That would be the two on the left. So why are they still unconcious?" Meowth questioned.  
"I will run around and sort it out soon..." Fee sighed, "What about him." Fee said pointing  
at Mewtwo.  
"I'm just here for the ride." Mewtwo projected.  
"Good, good. Anything else I should know?" Fee asked.  
"Well, There's about a three year gap of time that nobody could remeber except Giovanni and  
Mew." Ash interjected.  
Fee laughed and shook his head, "Great, the whole project Showdown idea right?"  
Mew looked shocked and nodded, "How did you know?"  
"I had a lot of spare time, I did read the files from time to time. I'm just amazed you  
went along with such a dangerous idea." Fee replied.  
Giovanni answered before Mew could, "We miscalculated several things, we hoped that you would  
not be intelligent."  
Mewtwo nodded, "I understand now why you did what you did but can still not agree with it."  
"Neither can we." Mew added.  
Giovanni agreed, "We miscalculated."  
"Right..." Fee said hesitantly, "So what now?"  
"That's one of several major problems." Mew replied, "Everyone here knows of our mistake and  
know what it's consequences could have been."  
"I was dead for a while." Ash noted.  
Fee nodded, "Almost everyone died, had it not been for your and Pikachu's bravery and care for  
each other, it doesn't bare thinking about."  
"Pikapika Pikachu..." Pikachu sadly said.  
Ash hugged Pikachu and nodded, "I'll never be forced into such a situation again."  
"Hey, I'm a little fuzzy on why you did have to evolve Pikachu." Misty interupted.  
"It's all because after returning the GS ball to Professor Oak, he managed to open it  
and something awful happened." Ash started, pausing to try and recall what had exactly happened  
"But I don't want to think about it, Pikachu was hurt. Really badly hurt, there was nothing   
Nurse Joy could do except give me a thunderstone. I knew exactly what that would mean doing."  
Pikachu nodded agreeing, "Pika pikapika."  
"So rather then loose Pikachu forever I evolved Pikachu into Raichu." Ash said happily adding,  
"For the most part Raichu was still Pikachu, just more active."   
"Whilst we are clearing the air, why did you fire us?" Meowth demanded of Giovanni.  
Giovanni shrugged, "You were all completly inept, spent all your time hunting down Ash's  
Pikachu when I was much more intrested in other actually rare pokemon rather then  
powerfull pokemon."  
"What about the time we took you Togepi, you didn't care." Meowth said dejectedly.  
"Honestly I thought it was a clever trick, in retrospect I should have apolgised." Giovanni  
admitted.  
"So everyone happy now, or at least less sad?" Fee prompted.  
Everyone nodded, except Mewtwo.  
  
"I could be studying in my cave just now." Mewtwo complained.  
"Oh, sorry if you want we can retrofit your cave to include the wonders of light and heat."  
Fee offered.  
Mewtwo nodded, "That would be acceptable."  
"Anything else, last chance folks..." Fee said coyly.  
Misty raised her hand, "You going to wipe our minds again?" She asked.  
Fee shook his head, "Not me, I can't do that."  
"Doing so would be pointless." Mew stated, "You have learnt many new things and it would be  
hard to isolate the things you have learnt from the things you should forget. It looks like  
you may just have to get along knowing all that you do."  
"So why not just do that last time?" Ash asked.  
"I was unsure if you would be able to cope with such memories, I see now how strong of heart  
you are." Mewtwo spoke in everyone's thoughts.  
"You going to fix this quad trouble here?" Meowth asked everyone.  
"Sure." Fee said striding up confidently to the two Jessie's and two James's.  
Looking carefully at both of them Fee was slightly upset to find both were identical.  
"This may take a while." Fee explained, "I'm not quite sure why there are two of them still."  
"Could have been the desert." Brock suggested.  
Fee blinked, "How do you mean?"  
"Well Mew explained that every instance of time exists in that place, maybe these two are  
from some other instance of time." Brock said explaining.  
"I'm impressed Master Brock, the trouble is which one's are the fake." Fee asked.  
"That's simple to find out, wake them up and see which ones try to capture Pikachu first." Ash  
laughed.  
"A novel idea Master Ash, one that will probably work." Fee commented. "Everyone, back here  
except Pikachu please."  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked.  
"If you really want to, just not too shocking." Fee replied, "Right then."  
Fee sat down beside the two Team Rocket's and concentrated.  
A stream of light blue energy cascaded down onto all four and slowly wrapped around them.  
"That's a completly unique attack Fee made himself." Mew said whispering proudly to Mewtwo,  
"He calls it restore."  
"Moderatly impressive." Mewtwo projected back.  
The cascading blue stream suddenly cut off and Fee shook his head before standing up and holding  
up a flimsy curtain for everyone to hide behind.  
Both sets of James came to at the same time.  
"Jessie!" The left James exclaimed whilst the James on the right smiled wickedly and saw  
Pikachu sitting in front of him.  
The James on the right darted towards Pikachu in a desperate attempt to capture the cute mouse  
pokemon.  
Pikachu smiled back at the advancing James and unleashed a powerful bolt of electrical energy  
which shocked all four of the Team Rocket members.  
Fee dropped the curtian and nodded, "That solves that."  
"Trouble is where are you going to put those two?" Ash asked pointing to the two on the left.  
Fee shrugged, "I think they are from sometime in the future, that makes things a lot easier.   
However, i'm just going to have to surf around and try to find out where they belong. If of  
course I have your permission to do so My Lady Misty."  
Misty nodded and smirked slightly, "Of course you do Fee."  
"Thank you My Lady, I shall set to this right away." Fee said bowing slightly.  
  
The buliding of the co-operation gym slowly faded in a familer teleportation fashion to be  
replaced by the vast desert at the edge of the World.  
Fee struggled as a vast gush of wind whipped against him and the two "wrong" versions of  
Jessie and James.  
"We don't quite want to go yet now..." Fee whispered to himself.  
Concentrating on the large red R of the Team Rocket logo, Fee streached out his mind allowing  
the wind to slowly whip against him.  
Sinking slowly into the desert he could feel time leaping forward at a great rate, he didn't  
have to wait long. Just a few seconds afterwards Fee realeased the Team Rocket's that didn't  
belong here.  
Happily returning Team Rocket to their rightful time and place, Fee smiled and thought about  
the co-operation gym.  
Instantly he was there surrounded by Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock.  
"You awlright?" Misty asked.  
Fee nodded, "Yes Mistress Misty, I am fine."  
"Mewtwo headed back to his cave already..." Ash noted.  
"Oh, I thought he wanted heat and power fited." Fee replied giggling slightly.  
"No, he was just messing around." Brock said.  
"Well, that leaves..." Fee started.  
"Our memories." Ash interupted.  
"Pika Pikapika Pika" Pikachu added.  
"Being away from home." Brock sighed slighlty.  
Misty smiled and shook her head, "All it leaves us with is what to do now."  
Fee nodded, "Exactly Mistress Misty, those things are what we will have to deal."  
"What do we do now?" Ash asked.  
Fee shrugged, "I will stay with Mistress Misty as Master Mew commanded, as for Mew I believe  
he intends to move on."  
"What about the Pokemon Evaulation Board?" Brock enquired.  
"Well I heard a rumour that Master Mew will be passing control to the Gym Trainer that knows  
most about breeding pokemon." Fee replied smiling.  
"Me?!" Brock exclaimed.  
Fee nodded, "Probably, Master Mew has always been impressed at your calm and clever way of  
thinking yet you always show a great compassion for others, Pokemon and human."  
"Wow..." Brock said in shock.  
"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked cautiously.  
"No, not if you don't want to. Sure you can be evolved into a Raichu, but hey I think you  
make a great Pikachu." Fee replied.  
Ash nodded in agreement, "You will always be my best friend, no matter what you choose."  
"What ever the both of you choose, you are the integral part of Master Mew's dream, a world  
where Pokemon and humans co-exist in peace." Fee noted.  
Ash looked puzzled at this.  
"How can I be a gym leader if Pikachu and I can't fight." Ash asked.  
"It's not that you can't fight, it's that you know all too well you don't have to fight  
to win." Fee said sighing slightly.  
"Oh! Right I get it!!" Ash exclaimed happily.  
"You do?" Fee said with a note of disbelif.  
Ash nodded, "I do, because Pikachu and I are such good friends we can teach other people this  
so that other trainers and pokemon can become closer."  
Fee nodded moderatly impressed, "Not quite, but it's a good start."  
Ash frowned slightly, "Can't you just tell me?"  
"No." Fee said bluntly, "This you have to learn the hard way."  
Pouting slightly Ash sighed, "Is there no other way?"  
Fee nodded slightly, "There is another way."  
Ash smiled brightly, "What?"  
"The same way Dark Master Giovanni has choosen, the way of domination." Fee explained.  
"I was meaning another easy way that is nice." Ash protested.  
Fee grinned, "There is no easy way on that path, that path is always hard. Yet so much  
more rewarding."  
  
Hours later darkness had fallen over the town of Pallet, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Fee  
where outside looking up at the stars as a whisp of faint pink light shot by in the night.  
"That would be Master Mew on his way home..." Fee noted sadly.  
Brock nodded confiriming Fee's guess.  
Slowly the night drew in and a cooling breeze pushed against all the observers.  
"It's getting cold." Ash said chattering slightly.  
"I'm heading back inside." Brock stated walking back into the co-operation gym.  
"I'm going to see if I can spy any satellite's i'll be in a moment or two." Misty said.  
Ash nodded and headed inside as well taking Pikachu.  
Fee smiled and nuzzled against Misty covering her slightly with his warm fur.  
"The question still is, what do we do now?" Misty asked aloud.  
/=====================================\/===================\/==================================\  
| 02:23 ||The Final Showdown || 6th July 2000 |  
\=====================================/\===================/\==================================/  
  
Dedicated to: WBWolf, who got me into this whole thing in the first place.  
  
Special thanks to:-  
  
Rob, Because Orange Tango(tm) beats dehydration  
  
Natte, Kitty hugs even from memoserv are always neat  
  
Hacker, For reminding me how it's supposed to be done (again)  
  
You, This story arc thing got a little weird a while back, thanks for sticking it out.  
  
Everyone on irc.wtower.com (#Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay)  
  
Everyone on irc.yiff.org (#Uk and #Pokemon)  
  
Everyone on Furry.org:8888 (WCOTP and other places)  
  
*hugs* to Acmemouse, OkkayWeener, NakkoSqrl, rhia, Mintaka, Davidmouse, Taperlass, P3, Chilly,  
Tony_Fox, Billobv and NeuCoyote as well as anyone else from #Toonplay  
  
Glis, back in Blighty (We think...) and in plain and unoriginal flavour.  
  
/=====================================\/===================\/==================================\  
| 02:23 ||The Final Showdown || 6th July 2000 |  
\=====================================/\===================/\==================================/  
  
The last words  
  
Arck, see the special thanks really can you tell I lost the plot for this story completly.  
Anywho it worked out in the end, not the best way it could have but it did work out.  
What do we do now?  
  
Well there's "This is me" the final in the "Fee choronicles" which will be very very neat,  
much too short and quite nice.  
  
Then there is "What if..." A pokemon short also featuring Fee (and it's really warped just now  
but i'll fix that soon.) set as Ash set's out on his Pokemon journey.  
  
There is also the start of "MPT3K" in which one "MST's" (If you have not seen Mystery Science  
Thertre 3000, why not?!) several of these stories in the "Fee Choronicles"  
Starting with "Prelude" in which there's a bizzare set up to the MPT3K then onto the misting  
with Master Meowth.  
  
After that? Well there is the "David Choronicles" set far away in a dark future where  
everything goes horribly wrong. That's all i'm saying about them just now and it's  
not because I don't have a clue what i'm writing yet...  
  
The "David Choronicles" themselves I envisage will take up around 10 stories so that  
will take some time to complete.  
  
*hugs*  
Runt  
  



End file.
